Valentine's Day
by namelessjen
Summary: Short coliver one shot for valentines day


If you predicted Connor Walsh that he would be head over heels in love with a nerdy wall flower like Oliver, you're either lying or a bloody psychic because Connor definitely didn't see that one coming.

He didn't think he could have ever predicted the way he felt, nor the circumstances of which he came about feeling this way. Nobody wanted to associate the love of your life with two covered up murders, and a whole lot of other shit he wanted to forget.

Of course he didn't want to admit just how far he had actually fallen, even when Asher opened his big mouth to make fun of him first thing in the morning. He rolled his eyes as he swung his hips back and forth, hands steadily in his pockets.

"Are you going to get all mushy?" Asher asked him, a big cheeky smile on his face. He loved the way Connor seemed to squirm, every time he mentioned his boyfriend. He tried to hold it in, but he wasn't very good at that. It was written plainly across his face. "Got all the rose petals ready? and the romantic candles? C'mon I know that's what you're secretly like deep down inside that gay little heart of yours." He pressed until Connor took his phone from his pocket and walked away.

"What, no come back?" Michaela asked him, smiling a little at that. She had plenty of things she wanted to say, but she was going to hold back. It was cute really, how he went from playboy to lap dog in a matter of months. She knew if the shoe was on the other foot, he wouldn't hesitate to give her hell for it, but she was trying to be the bigger person, it was her New Year's resolution.

"It's not my thing." Connor said plainly as he followed Annalese into the courtroom. He checked his phone for the hundredth time, still no messages from his lover, which shouldn't bother him, but it was Valentine's Day after all. He thought that would mean something to him.

"You know you could send the first message." Laurel whispered from beside him, giving him a knowing look as she walked past him to take her own seat. She squeezed in between Wes and Frank, who was quite happy to accommodate her, it made Connor want to throw up, those two were gross.

He sunk into his seat and let the courtroom atmosphere absorb his attention for the time being, all he needed was a distraction. He didn't want to be one of those guys who worried over Valentines Day. It wasn't even a real holiday after all. Who cared anyway?

He made a few pit stops on the way home that evening, knowing Oliver was working late and wouldn't be home. He didn't want to be a complete cliche, but there he was cooking his boyfriend dinner and he absolutely hated that. He hated that stupid valentines day decorations made him smile, and the stupid love songs that played on the radio were making him miss his boy, but what he hated most of all was the fact that he was cooking him a stupid dinner, with candles and chocolates, and he was a freaking hallmark card, if they had gay ones really. He wasn't sure if the world was that accepting just yet, but whatever.

By the time his pasta dish was completed, he rushed off to take a quick shower while it cooled down. He knew pasta wasn't the most romantic meal in the world but that's what he knew how to make, and something he could throw out if he made a mistake. He might be completely love struck, but he wasn't stupid.

He made sure to groom himself, because yeah he was expecting to get lucky tonight, even without the romance and the date on the calendar. By the time he had cleaned up the kitchen table, and tried to make it look like he had attempted to make things special, he could hear keys in the front door and he didn't understand why his heart was racing so much.

In panic mode he rushed to the front door, and crashed his lips against his boyfriend's without any warning. "How was work?" he asked in a rush, feeling nerves rushing throughout his body. He should have asked first, he didn't know where his boyfriend stood on this whole Valentines thing. What if he thought it was stupid? Then he would feel really stupid, considering he already felt kind of silly about the whole thing.

Oliver frowned in confusion and shrugged his shoulders. "Work was work, why are you so jumpy?" He asked him as he unwrapped his bag strap from around his body and placed it on the couch. His face fell as he jumped to the worst conclusion. "You didn't cheat on me did you?" He asked, pulling away as he started to feel sick.

"What? No!" Connor shook his head and took his hand. He nearly fell backward as he walked slowly towards the kitchen, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend. "I just wanted to do something special." He told him shyly, looking over his shoulder at his romantic set up.

He didn't expect laughter to fill his ears, no he really didn't think Oliver would find this amusing. He looked at him before closing his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's good. I'm sorry for laughing. I just didn't expect you to be a Valentine's kind of guy.." He admitted, cupping Connor's cheeks between his hands. He thought this was sweet, of course he did. He planted a gentle kiss against his lips and pulled away to admire the whole set up. He just didn't expect any of this, like at all.

"I love you." Connor told him from where he stood beside him, he felt relieff washing over him as he saw his boyfriend's face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Oliver said to him with a big grin.

And yeah, Connor definitely got lucky that night.


End file.
